We plan to further study the characteristics of the viral agent isolated from patients with Crohn's disease and other GI diseases and to assess its possible etiologic role in these diseases. Epidemiologic studies will be done using sera collected by the National Crohn's Disease Group, by our laboratory, and by Dr. Beeken in England.